dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Full Dragon Alchemist Chapter Two Page One
Super Saiyans And Androids After a while, the Z-Warriors and Elric Brothers caught up with Trunks. The brothers had a little trouble since, despite their high power levels, they didn't have the skill to fly very fast. Once they were all together, Trunks pulled out a capsule that turned into a mini-refrigerator. Although the Elric brothers were surprised by this, they had seen to much already to express it. "So, how do those things work." Asked Ed. Bulma turned to him and answered. "Well, a detailed explanation would take more than our new arrival says we have, so, simply put, they turn large objects into much smaller ones by converting the matter into energy and storing it." Ed nodded, and then went over to the fridge for a drink. Although he had never had soda before, he quite enjoyed it. Al, who didn't eat or drink, instead took the opportunity to look over the young man. For some reason, even though they didn't look alike, this young man named Trunks reminded him of Vegeta. After the two hours Trunks had predicted were up, Vegeta, being Vegeta, got irritated. "When is Kakarot going to show up?!" Trunks tried two calm him. "Please sir, two hours was an approximation. It may take him a little longer to arrive." Vegeta, always one to shoot the messenger, took a swing at Trunks. Trunks dodged, and dodged again. Every time Trunks dodged, Vegeta intensified his assault until, out of desperation and to everyone's surprise, Trunks transformed into a Super Saiyan. Vegeta stopped immediately, and backed away. Trunks reverted to normal. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. It just happened." Vegeta growled. "I don't care that you did it, I want to know how?!" Trunks focused on the ground, obviously embarrassed. "I'm half Saiyan." Vegeta grunted in disgust. "That's impossible. Kakarot and myself are the only Saiyans still alive. If you count Kakarot's kid, that's three. There's no way you could have Saiyan blood." Gohan stepped into the argument. "But Vegeta, you just saw him transform! We all felt his energy rise just like my dad's did!" Vegeta smirked. "I called him a liar, not a weakling." Ed walked over to Bulma, who was quickly becoming his main source of information, and asked, "What's a Super Saiyan?" "Well," Bulma began, "as far as I know, it's a higher form of being that Saiyans can attain. I'm not sure how. Before now, Goku was the only one that we knew of who could use the form, and he first transformed while fighting Frieza." Ed considered before saying, "So, maybe it takes a feeling of great desperation, or grief?" Bulma nodded. "That makes sense. Goku transformed after he watched Frieza kill Krillin." Ed did a double take. "You mean the bald guy standing over there?" Bulma giggled. "Yep. We brought him back to life with the Dragon Balls." Ed whistled. "Wow. Those things have a lot of power." Bulma nodded, and looked up. There was something streaking across the sky. Krillin cried out "It's Goku!" just before it impacted. The entire group rushed over to where the ship had crashed. There, in the middle of a crater, was a spherical ship with the Ginyu symbol on it. The door opened, and out stepped a man with wild, spiky hair, black eyes, and the puffiest collar one could ever lay eyes on. In other words, Goku. He looked up at his welcoming committee and smiled. "Hey, guys! I wasn't expecting you to show up. I didn't think anyone would know where I was going to land." Bulma stepped forward. "You can thank this young man for that. He seems to know an awful lot about you, even where you were going to land." Goku looked over at Trunks. "Well, I don't remember ever meeting him." Trunks spoke. "We haven't met. I only know you by reputation. Can we speak in private? I have things to say that you need to know." Goku nodded, and the two of them flew over to an area where the others couldn't hear them. The others watched as they both turned into Super Saiyans, and Trunks attacked with his sword. Goku defended himself well with just his finger. Both Saiyans reverted, and they talked some more. Eventually, Goku flew back over, and Trunks flew away in a strange looking pod. "So, what did he say Kakarot?" "Well Vegeta," Goku answered, "It seems that in two years, two androids are going to attack. They're much stronger than we are, so we're going to have to train as hard as we can." Vegeta grunted. "And how does he know that?" "He's from the future." This answer came from Piccolo. Goku looked at him in surprise. "You heard what he said?" Piccolo nodded. "With these ears, I pick up half the conversations in the universe." Goku laughed nervously. "Well, how about that? He he he he..." At this point, Yamcha spoke up. "So, you stayed away for a year and a half to train. Did you learn anything good?" Goku nodded. "Yep. I learned a technique called the Instant Transmission. It lets me go a long way in almost no time by becoming a beam of light." Vegeta smirked. "All right then Kakarot, let's see it." "OK. Now, let's see. I need someone with a large power level to focus on... Alright I've got it!" Goku put his right index and middle fingers on his forehead, which reminded Piccolo and Gohan of the Special Beam Cannon, and started to fade in and out of visibility. He then disappeared and reappeared quickly. Vegeta laughed. "Is that supposed to impress me? It's just super speed!" But Krillin had noticed something. "He's wearing Master Roshi's sunglasses! Kame house is on the other side of the planet!" Goku just stood there with a big grin on his face. Tien spoke up. "I think we have more important things to talk about. Like killer androids!" Goku snapped back. "Oh yeah. Well, he said that they would appear on an island to the south on May 12th, two years from now. They're going to lay waste to everything in there path! We have to prepare now!" Vegeta, who had been wearing an expression of disgust since he watched Goku and Trunks transform, finally exploded. "How did he transform, Kakarot?! How did he become a Super Saiyan." Goku laughed nervously. "Well, we didn't really get into that. We mostly talked about the androids." Vegeta growled and, having had enough, flew away. At this point, Goku noticed the two new faces. "Hey, who are you?" Ed answered. "I'm Edward Elric. This is my brother Al. We crossed over a gate between our worlds and found ourselves here." Suddenly, Al gasped. "What is it Al?" "Brother, we left Lieutenant Hawkeye at the hospital!" Ed gasped as well. "Oh no! We've got to get back there!" Goku stepped toward them. "Which hospital is your friend in?" Al answered. "The one in West City." Goku nodded. "OK. Well, I can take you there with Instant Transmission. I've been to West city enough times that I can get there without sensing someone's energy." Ed nodded. "Thanks a lot." Goku turned to the others. "Does anyone else want to go?" Gohan, Krillin, Bulma, and Piccolo stepped forward, but the others decided to go train immediately. Once at the hospital, they located Hawkeye's room, and discovered that she had just woken up. When Ed, Al, and the gaggle of Z-Warriors entered, She saluted. "Fullmetal Alchemist, Sir! May I ask where I am?" Ed smiled and sat down. "You can ask, but I don't know if I can answer properly." Hawkeye looked a bit confused, so Bulma did her best to explain, with Ed filling in the parts about the gate. At the end of the explanation, the lieutenant was, needless to say, a little skeptical. "We're in another world?" Ed nodded. "That about sums it up. I always knew there had to be something on the other side of the gate, but I didn't know what." Hawkeye sighed. "Well, I've never really understood alchemy, so I'll accept this explanation until I find a better one. How do we get back?" Ed shrugged. "I don't know. It took a human sacrifice to get us across. I don't exactly want to do that." Hawkeye gasped. "A human sacrifice?" Ed nodded. "The gate took the leader of that cult who kidnapped us, and we crossed over." Hawkeye, not sure what to say, fell silent. Ed kept talking. "Until then, we have something to keep us busy. There's going to be an attack on this world in two years. We're going to help them." The Z-Warriors were surprised. "Really?" Asked Bulma. "We appreciate it, but why would you choose to help us?" Ed gave a confident smile. "For now, we seem to be stuck here, so that makes it home. I believe in protecting my home." Goku nodded. "That's a good outlook. By the way, I've been wondering something. How did you two get your power levels so high?" Ed and Al told him what happened with Frieza. "Wow, that's impressive! I Wonder if you could do it again." Ed considered. "Probably. There's no reason I can see why I couldn't." Goku nodded. "How well can you control this power? Did you get Frieza's skills too?" Ed shook his head. "No, just the power. It's really improved the skills I have, including my alchemy, but I can't use it in the same way you guys do." "Well then, you should train to control it." Ed nodded. "Sounds good, but who's going to train us?" Goku considered for a moment, then said "All of us. Every one of us has something we can teach you. I'll train you first, then Piccolo, then Tien and Chiaotzu, then Krillin, and Yamcha last." Piccolo interjected. "What about Vegeta. He may be arrogant, but he is skilled." Goku shook his head. "I'm not going to bother him. I think he's going to try and become a Super Saiyan." Piccolo growled out of irritation. Vegeta always rubbed him the wrong way. Goku turned back to the Elrics. "All right, we should get started." Hawkeye spoke up. "What should I do?" Ed considered. "I guess you could learn how to build your energy the hard way. Goku, do you know someone who can teach her the basics?" Goku adopted a wide grin and nodded. "Yeah, and I'm sure he'll be glad to train her. Hehehe. His name is Master Roshi, the Turtle Hermit. I should warn you, though. He can get a little grabby." Hawkeye smirked. "I wouldn't worry about that. I can handle myself." "Alright then. Krillin, you take her to Kame house, then get training. I'm going to take everyone except Bulma with me to train." Piccolo raised an eyebrow. "Me too? Why?" Goku turned to face him. "Well, I need someone who's worked with Gohan as much as you have. You have to train him while I train the Elrics." Piccolo nodded. Hawkeye and Krillin flew away to Korin's tower (she needed a Senzu bean to completely heal from her torture injuries), Bulma made her way to Capsule Corp., and the others went to Goku's house via Instant Transmission. When they entered the house, Chi Chi flew into her husband's arms. "Oh, Goku, I thought I would never see you again and Gohan has been neglecting his studies so I hired a tutor but he turned out to be a real jerk so I threw him out of the window-" Goku grinned, happy to see his wife again. "Chi Chi, slow down. I have something important to tell you." Chi Chi stopped talking and noticed the Elric Brothers. "Who are they?" After a long and detailed explanation, Chi Chi was up to speed and angry. "You want Gohan to miss even more schoolwork?! I have enough trouble getting him to study as it is!" While Goku tried to explain, Piccolo motioned to the Elrics to step outside. "What's the deal?" Piccolo smirked and looked back at the house. "I get the feeling Goku should be able to explain this to Chi Chi if we're not there." Ed smiled. "I don't know. She seems pretty formidable." Piccolo nodded. "That she is. I first met her at the World Martial Arts Tournament. She doesn't have as much strength or power as Goku, but she can still win their arguments." Ed and Al laughed. "Brother," Al began, "Doesn't that remind you a little bit of Winry?" Ed nodded. "Who's Winry?" asked Piccolo. Ed removed his jacket, gloves, and over-shirt to reveal his mechanical arm. "She's my automail mechanic. We've known her as long as I can remember. We used to play together as kids." Piccolo was impressed. "She's the same age as you?" Ed nodded. "She can build something like that at 13?" Ed scowled. "I'm 15!" Piccolo smirked. "Sorry, it's just that you seem too short to be 15." Ed, who was very sensitive about his diminutive stature, exploded. "Who are you calling so short you need a magnifying glass to see him!!" Al, who was restraining his brother, said, "That's not what he said. Calm down." Piccolo bent down to look Ed in the eye. "You shouldn't let things like that get to you. You have more power than most people could dream of. Judge yourself by that, not by your height." Ed stopped struggling and thought about what Piccolo had said. "You're right. My height doesn't matter. I'm strong enough." Piccolo nodded. "Besides, you're as tall as Krillin, and he's full grown." Ed was surprised. "Really? I thought he was about my age." Piccolo shook his head. "No. He's got about 10 years on you." Ed got a wide grin on his face. At this point, Goku walked out of his house with Gohan. "Well, I managed to convince her to let me train Gohan, but he had to agree to study non-stop when this is all over." Gohan didn't look pleased, but he didn't have much choice in the matter. Goku turned to the Elrics. "Well, we'd better get started. First, I want to see if you can still absorb energy. That'll be pretty useful in battle." Ed nodded and took a stance. Goku went Super Saiyan, cupped his hands together, and began focusing energy between his hands. "KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAAAAAA!" The blue energy wave went straight at Ed, who clapped his hands together and caught it. He absorbed it, just as he had done with Frieza. Everyone felt his energy spike to match Goku's, but something unexpected happened. Ed cried out in pain and clapped his hands right above his backside. "AHHHHH! Ow ow ow ow ow!" Al ran over. "What is it brother?" "I don't know Al, but it hurts like hell!" Al pulled his brothers pants down and saw something truly unexpected. There was a tail. "AHHHHHHH!" This time it was Al who cried out. Page Two Category:Fan Fiction